


Hands, Touching Hands

by mtothedestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demisexuality, Established Relationship, F/M, Sensuality, having some sam/jess feels, sam giving jess pleasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:45:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1571393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtothedestiel/pseuds/mtothedestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU or pre-series lazy morning with Sam and Jess in bed.  Sam is not interested in sex for himself, but he loves to take care of Jess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands, Touching Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [destielpasta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielpasta/gifts).



> Hello readers! This is my birthday ficlet for destielpasta! It's a little drabble based off our demisexual/gray asexual!Sam headcanons. I did a little research, but any errors are my own! Let me know what you think in the comments!

“Mm…you know you don’t have to, baby,” Jess murmured, breath quickening as Sam traced his fingers beneath the soft material of her panties.  The cotton was cool against the back of his hand while Jess’ skin was warm and tingling against the tips of his fingers.

“I want to,” Sam promised, just teasing at Jess’ clit before pausing, “Can I?”

Jess’ response was a nod and a hum of pleasure as Sam began to rub lightly at the sensitive area of flesh.  While he rarely cared to seek sexual gratification for himself, Sam loved the slow buildup of giving pleasure to someone else.  Jess was beautiful with a flush of pink in her cheeks, completely relaxed against Sam’s chest as he stroked her.  He loved touching her, whether to press his nose into her silky hair or rest his free hand against the softness of her belly, smoothing up until he could cup her breast, teasing her nipple with his thumb in the way Sam knew would make her gasp and sigh.

“ _Sam_ ,” Jess breathed, leaning up for a kiss which Sam happily indulged.  He reached deeper between her legs, dipping into the wetness there before returning to Jess’ clit, pressing a little more firmly with a steady rhythm.  She moaned softly, her head falling back against Sam’s shoulder, clinging to his bicep as he held her, pressing wet kisses up and down her throat.

“You’re so beautiful like this,” Sam murmured, enthralled by the swell of her lip where she bit it, the warm press of her body against his.  Jess was close, her grip on his wrist where he massaged his fingers against her growing tighter.  He did his best to speed up his touch without being too rough, sliding between her thighs again to keep his fingers slick.  Sam felt his own rush of endorphins as he watched Jess’ toes curl into the mattress, her brow creasing momentarily as she tipped over the edge with another sigh. 

He kept up a gentle pressure against her clit until she got too sensitive, pulling his hands away in favor of entwining their fingers against her stomach.  Sam relaxed against the soft pillows with Jess curled against his side, pressing kisses against his collarbone where it was exposed above the ripped neck of his t-shirt.

“You are so good,” she declared with a smile, falling languidly against his chest. 

“Do you want…?” Jess offered, stroking one hand down his chest over his cotton sleep shirt.  Sam caught her wrist before it could reach his boxers, bringing her hand to his mouth so he could touch his lips to each of her knuckles instead.

“What I want,” Sam informed her, smiling down at his beautiful girlfriend, “Is to make you breakfast.”

Jess laughed, a bright sound.  “If you insist,” she said as she leaned up for a kiss, fingers winding into the shorter hair at the base of his scalp in the way that Sam loved.

“So,” Sam asked when their lips finally parted, “Pancakes or french toast?”


End file.
